The Timeline
Intro So I made a timeline for DiamondClan from the day Fernpool was apprenticed. Most of the stuff I made up, so bear with me. This is not what happened canon-wise, and you may have a different idea of what happened, but this is mine. :) Apology Also, before you go on, there is some stuff I would like to apologize for in advance. To begin, there are many inconsistencies in this list. It got complicated, so don’t bash on me. Most problems won’t be able to be fixed anyway since if I did they might create a sort of a butterfly effect. Secondly, I know Duskflower was Iceflame’s granddaughter, not daughter. But in order to not mess up the ages of the cats I had to add that instead of adding a year for Songbird and her sister to age, then have another year for Duskflower to become a warrior. It just doesn’t allow the other cats to age right. The thing I feel the worst about is that many of the characters’ family are accurate for my RP cats, but not a whole lot with the rest of yours. (for example, I used Doveshine and Stormblaze as Fernpool’s siblings, as they were on her page, but I did not have Sunstar’s mate or Cherryflower’s siblings, etc.) I would like to say that it was for the sake of keeping DiamondClan, at the end of the list, the way it is now with just the RP cats. But actually, the reason is pretty lame: I, uh, didn’t realize it until about halfway through that I wasn’t including other people’s cats. I tried adding a few in towards the end (like Leafwhisker, Ebonypaw, and Wildheart) but it lacked to make up for it. So I am very, very sorry for that and did not mean to be selfish. Lastly, I know some cats had different siblings, different mothers, etc. But to keep it consistent, at least for the most part, some cats randomly became family. Again, sorry. So without further ado… The timeline. DiamondClan Leader: Ravenstar Deputy: Quailfeather Medicine cat: Cedartooth Warriors: Curlpelt Riverlight Ivythorn Bizzardhawk Beetlefoot Crookedtail Fallensnow Pounceclaw Whitebee Jayflight Echofern Foxstep ' ' Apprentices: Loudpaw Hickorypaw Skypaw Clawpaw ' ' Queens: Copperdust Honeyleaf Kits: Waspkit, Featherkit, and Larchkit Fernkit, Stormkit, and Dovekit Elders: N/A The Timeline # Fernkit becomes Fernpaw and is apprenticed to Cedartooth # Stormkit is apprenticed to Pounceclaw; Dovekit is apprenticed to Whitebee # N/A # Loudpaw and Hickorypaw become Loudmouse and Hickoryfur # Larchkit is apprenticed to Ivythorn, Featherkit to Jayflight, and Waspkit to Blizzardhawk # Stormpaw becomes Stormblaze; Clawpaw and Skypaw become Clawscar and Skyclaw # Fallensnow moves to the nursery with Crookedtail’s kits # Dovepaw becomes Doveshine # Fallensnow gives birth to Cherrykit, Cloverkit, and Bluekit; Fernpaw becomes Fernpool; Cedartooth dies # Honeyleaf dies; Ravenstar looses a life; Larchpaw is apprenticed to Fernpool # Stormblaze dies; Wasppaw and Featherpaw become Waspfire and Featherwind # Doveshine moves to the nursery with Beetlefoot’s kits; Jayflight disappears # Echofern is hit by a monster and dies; Larchpaw becomes Larchfrost # Doveshine gives birth to Fennelkit, Berrykit, Graykit, and Scorchkit; Fernpool steps down; Cherrypaw is apprenticed to Larchfrost, Cloverpaw is apprenticed to Foxstep, and Bluepaw is apprenticed to Skyclaw # Fernpool and Larchfrost die; Cherrypaw becomes Cherryleaf # Rainshade moves to the nursery with Skyclaw’s kits; Quailflight dies and Ivythorn becomes deputy # Curlpelt retires; Bramble and Plum join and become Bramblefoot and Plumfall # Ravenstar dies and Ivythorn becomes Ivystar, although she is old; Skyclaw becomes deputy # Rainshade gives birth to Sunkit and Honeykit; Fennelkit is apprenticed to Loudmouse, Berrykit is apprenticed to Riverlight, Graykit is apprenticed to Clawscar and Scorchkit is apprenticed to Beetlefoot # Bluepaw becomes Bluenose and Cloverpaw becomes Clovermist; a fire sweeps camp and kills Crookedtail, Pounceclaw, Whitebee, and Blizzardhawk # Rosie joins and is renamed Rosefrost; Tucker joins and is renamed Sharpfang # Copperdust moves to the nursery with Foxstep’s kits # Foxstep dies; Cherrypaw becomes Cherryleaf; Rainshade moves to nursery with Sharpfang’s kits # Copperdust gives birth to Eelkit, Toadkit, and Dewkit # Sunkit becomes Sunpaw and is apprenticed to Hickoryfur, Honeykit becomes Honeypaw and is apprenticed to Cherryleaf; Silverkit is born # Graypaw and her siblings become Graystorm, Scorchfire, Fennelsky, and Berryshine # Night joins the Clan as Nightpaw # Berryshine moves to the nursery with Clawscar’s kits # Eelkit is apprenticed to Fennelsky, Toadkit to Scorchfire, and Dewkit to Bluenose # Beetlefoot and Fallensnow die; Silverkit is apprenticed to Ivystar; Berryshine gives birth to Stonekit, Leafkit, and Wildkit # Rogues attack and Featherwind, Waspfire, Doveshine, and Clawscar are killed # Riverlight retires # Sunpaw becomes Sunberry and Nightpaw becomes Nightbird # Eelpaw becomes Eelstrike, Toadpaw becomes Toadstone, and Dewpaw becomes Dewfur, # Honeypaw becomes Honeyblossom, Ivystar dies and Skyclaw becomes leader, Hickoryfur becomes deputy; Silverpaw becomes Silverfang # Stonekit is apprenticed to Silverfang, Leafkit is apprenticed to Sunberry, and Wildkit is apprenticed to Eelstrike; Fennelsky moves to the nursery with an unknown tom’s kits # Plumfall moves to the nursery with Scorchfire’s kits # Fennelsky gives birth to Cinderkit, Featherkit, and Graykit # Hickoryfur is killed; Silverfang becomes the deputy; Plumfall gives birth to Shiningkit and Ebonykit # Nightbird moves to the nursery with Toadstone’s kits # Graykit and Featherkit disappear and are presumed dead # Stonepaw becomes Stonefall and loses his tail, Wildpaw becomes Wildheart, and Leafpaw becomes Leafwhisker; Nightbird gives birth to Driftkit, Mousekit, and Frostkit # Cinderkit becomes Cinderpaw and is apprenticed to Graystorm # Shiningkit becomes Shiningpaw and is apprenticed to Skystar, Ebonypaw is apprenticed to Toadstone # Loudmouse retires # Bramblefoot dies # Driftpaw is apprenticed to Clovermist, Frostkit is apprenticed to Rosefrost, and Mousepaw is apprenticed to Sharpfang; Icepaw and Patchpaw join # Cinderpaw becomes Cinderflame; Rosefrost is killed; Dewfur mentors Frostpaw; Patchpaw leaves # Toadstone and Nightbird are killed; Ebonypaw dies # Fennelsky is killed; Shiningpaw becomes Shiningheart # Silverfang is exiled; Sunberry becomes the deputy # Copperdust and Loudmouse die of greencough # Rogues strike camp and the only survivors are Sunberry/star, Graystorm, Icepaw, Shiningheart, Cinderflame, Honeyblossom, Stonefall, and Wildheart; Adder joins as Adderbite; Cherrykit is born # Sunstar gains nine lives and appoints Graystorm deputy; Frostpaw becomes Frostflower; Webfoot and her kits Featherkit and Longkit join; Icepaw becomes Iceflame # Wildheart dies; Nightsong and Mistyshade join the Clan; Mousepaw becomes Mousewhisper; Longkit dies; Iceflame moves to the nursery with Adderbite’s kits # Dusty and Sandy join the clan as Dustyfur and Sandypelt # Iceflame gives birth to Duskkit # Cherrykit becomes Cherrypaw and is apprenticed to Dustyfur; Plumfall dies # Iceflame is killed # Featherkit is apprenticed to Shiningheart # Mistyshade moves to the nursery with Dustyfur’s kits # Duskkit becomes Duskpaw and is apprenticed to Stonefall # Mistyshade gives birth to Cloudkit, Firekit, and Twigkit # Mistyshade is killed and Graystorm steps down from deputy; Shiningheart becomes deputy # Barkfang joins as an elder # Featherpaw becomes Feathertail # Firekit slips off Sky Rock and dies # Cloudkit becomes Cloudpaw and is apprenticed to Feathertail, Twigkit becomes Twigpaw and is apprenticed to Frostflower; Duskpaw becomes Duskflower; Duskflower retires due to leg injury # Adderbite dies # Owl joins the Clan as Owlpaw and is apprenticed to Graystorm # Cinderflame moves to the nursery with Shiningheart’s kits # N/A # Cinderflame gives birth to Nightkit, Ashkit, and Ebonykit # Cherryflower moves to the nursery with Sandypelt’s kits # Cloudpaw fails his assessment; Twigpaw becomes Twigfur # Owlpaw becomes Owlsong; Cherryflower gives birth to Mintkit, Rockkit, and Skykit # Nightkit is apprenticed to Dustyfur, Ashkit is apprenticed to Nightsong, and Ebonykit is apprenticed to Honeyblossom (to be continued...)